7 notes, 5 lettres
by Gwenetsi
Summary: OS devenu une courte fic, Tony redécouvre une chose qu'il avait depuis longtemps abandonné, le piano. Il refuse que quiconque soit au courant, particulièrement son équipe. Bien évidemment c'est sans compter sur...
1. Piano

**Titre : **7 notes, 5 lettes et 1 changement dans une vie

**Auteur :** Gwenetsi

**Statut :** Complète

**Série : **N.C.I.S.

**Saison : **Après l'épisode n°712

**Résumé : **Tony redécouvre une chose qu'il avait depuis longtemps abandonné, le piano. Il refuse que quiconque soit au courant, particulièrement son équipe. Bien évidemment c'est sans compter sur...

**Disclaim****er : **L'univers et les personnages de NCIS ne sont pas ma propriété.

**Note de l'auteur : **A l'origine, il s'agit d'un OS. Celui-ci était divisé en trois "chapitres" de part des points de vue différents. C'est finalement devenu une courte fic. En espérant que vous l'apprécierez, bonne lecture!

* * *

**7 notes, 5 lettres et 1 changement dans la vie**

.

_La musique commence là où s'arrête le pouvoir des mots._

Richard Wagner

.

**Chapitre 1 - Piano**

.

Tant d'années ont passé depuis la dernière fois. Tant d'années sans en approcher. Ça me paraît incroyable quand j'y pense. Pourtant c'est vrai. Sa mort m'a fait tout arrêter.

Et maintenant? Je ne sais pas. Il est là. Il m'attire, mais le reste me repousse. Quelle idée aussi! Enquêter sur des musiciens! Un marine tuer avec une corde de piano. Et ce piano au centre de la pièce du conservatoire, il me rappelle tant de souvenirs.

Les leçons. Au début toutes les semaines, puis tous les jours, sans que personne ne le sache. Je voulais garder ça secret. J'avais des cours de piano deux fois la semaine et tout le monde pensait que j'avais des cours de rattrapage en anglais le reste du temps. Ce n'était pas mon point fort alors personne n'a jamais été vérifié. J'ai pris plus de cours que prévu, tous les jours après l'école. Mon vieux professeur avait accepté sans problème cette clandestinité.

Quand j'aurais eu acquis un bon niveau je leur aurais avoué. Je voulais lui faire une surprise, être capable de jouer ses morceaux préférés au piano. Elle aurait été si heureuse, si fière. Mais je n'en ai jamais eu l'occasion. Elle est morte avant que je puisse lui faire part de mes progrès. Et j'ai tout arrêté.

Le veuvage n'a pas réussi à mon père. Envoyé en pension et en camps de vacance, on ne se voyait plus, on ne se parlait plus. La seule fois où on a pris des vacances ensemble il m'a oublié à l'hôtel pendant deux jours, tout ça pour une femme! Et si il n'avait pas reçu la note exorbitante quand se serait-il souvenu de moi?

Je l'ai revu il y a quelques semaines. On verra bien ce qu'il en sortira.

oOo

Enquête bouclée. Histoire d'argent, encore. La corde de piano était le seul truc sous la main, aucun rapport avec la musique, juste une coïncidence.

Ziva a joué. Elle nous a fait une petite démonstration au conservatoire. D'après el maestro elle a un très bon niveau, mais ne sera pas le prochain Mozart. Elle m'a pris à l'écart ensuite, pour me demander de l'imiter. J'ai refusé à l'aide d'une pirouette. Qu'est-ce-qu'elle croyait? Que j'allais me ridiculiser devant eux? Hors de question!

Mais maintenant que tout est fini, je me pose des questions. Suis-je encore capable de jouer? Quel est mon niveau? Que penseraient-ils s'ils savaient que je joue? Ces questions repassent en boucle dans ma tête depuis près d'une semaine. J'ai besoin de savoir.

oOo

Alors je suis revenu. Il est deux heures du matin et je suis dans le conservatoire. Je ne devrais pas être là. J'ai trafiqué la serrure pour entrer. C'est illégal, je le sais. Il n'y a pas de caméras, heureusement pour moi.

Je rejoins la pièce où se trouve le piano sans problèmes. Je veille à bien refermer la porte derrière moi. Je m'approche. Je l'effleure en en faisant le tour. C'est un magnifique piano à queue.

Finalement je m'installe et ôte mes gants en cuir. De longues minutes passent avant que j'ose appuyer sur une touche. Le son cristallin d'un si résonne dans l'espace cloisonné. Je lève mes mains et commence à jouer.

Les débuts sont difficiles mais bientôt les automatismes reviennent. Je m'abandonne au piano. Les minutes puis les heures s'égrainent sans que j'en ai conscience. C'est la première fois que je joue depuis près de vingt-cinq ans. Je me sens merveilleusement bien. C'est comme si je n'avais jamais arrêté. Et j'aimerai que ça ne s'arrête jamais.


	2. El Maestro

**Chapitre 2 - El Maestro**

.

Il est 7H30 quand j'arrive. Les professeurs doivent toujours être là avant leurs élèves, il leur faut donner l'exemple. C'est vrai qu'aujourd'hui j'aurais aimé dormir plus longtemps, profiter de ma matinée. Mais ce n'est que demain soir que je pourrais me reposer. Et puis quand on aime on ne compte pas, c'est bien connu.

Je suis le premier à être là, hormis le concierge qui dort sur place. À soixante-quinze ans bien tassé, il refuse de quitter son poste d'homme à tout faire. C'est un musicien dans l'âme lui aussi. Il somnole, assis à son bureau. Je n'ai pas le courage de le réveiller. J'allume les lumières et m'élance dans le couloir.

Soudain je distingue des sons qui rompent le silence ambiant. Je continue ma marche pour m'approcher d'eux. Je tend l'oreille. C'est du Vivaldi que j'entends, remarquablement interprété. J'accélère le pas. Je ne connais aucun élève ayant ce niveau. J'ignore qui joue, mais cette personne a du talent, peut-être un manque de pratique, mais un don, c'est indéniable.

Je suis tout prêt de l'origine de la mélodie, quand elle s'arrête. Je me met à courir vers la salle où se trouve le piano. J'ouvre la porte à la volée. Personne.

Je fais le tour de l'étage sans rien trouver. Finalement je retourne à l'entrée. Je réveille Joe, toujours endormi.

- Qu'est-ce-que... Monsieur?

- Réveillez-vous Joe!

- Je suis réveillé, monsieur!

- Vous n'avez vu entrer personne cette nuit?

- Non.

- Et partir?

- Non plus.

- Logique, vous ne risquiez pas.

- Pardon!

- Non, rien.

- Je suis désolé de m'être endormi.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

- D'habitude ça n'arrive pas. Seulement là je... Il y avait cette musique, elle était si belle!

- Alors vous avez entendu!

- Oui, mais je croyais que c'était mon imagination!

- Non, il y avait bien quelqu'un ici cette nuit. Un pianiste virtuose, je peux vous le dire. J'ai connu beaucoup de très bons musiciens dans ma vie, mais jamais avec un tel talent, je peux vous l'assurer.

J'ai tout juste fini ma phrase que les premiers élèves poussent la porte du Conservatoire.


	3. Tony

**Chapitre 3 - Tony**

.

Un peu plus et je me faisais prendre! Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. J'ai pu me cacher dans un réduit près de la porte avant que l'homme revienne voir le dormeur. J'avais pu lui échapper avant, mais là, je suis coincé. J'entends toute leur discussion.

Heureusement pour moi, des élèves passent bientôt la porte. En dix minutes, ils ont envahi le conservatoire. Je sors de ma cachette discrètement et me mêle à eux. Je sors sans être inquiété.

oOo

Ce que j'ai entendu tourne dans ma tête. Je suis doué apparemment. Je n'en reviens pas! Je n'arrive pas à y croire, c'est tout bonnement impossible. Ce type a du faire une erreur. Oui, c'est c'est ça, une erreur. Il ne peut pas en être autrement. Si?

Je suis du genre exubérant d'habitude, pourtant je prend la décision de garder ce qu'il s'est passé pour moi seul. Personne ne doit savoir, ce sera mon petit secret. Je manque de pratique au piano, alors talent ou pas talent (et je penche plus pour la seconde hypothèse), j'ai du boulot!

Je n'ai pas le temps de continuer mes réflexions que mon portable sonne, c'est le patron. Je décroche.

- DiNozzo!

- On a marine mort.

- J'arrive!

Et c'est reparti pour un tour. Le piano attendra. Mais je sais déjà une chose, c'est qu'il va y avoir encore de nombreuses nuits pendant lesquelles le gardien risque de s'endormir...

* * *

**Verdict ?**


	4. Monsieur le professeur

******Il fallait une suite, d'ailleurs vous êtes plusieurs à me l'avoir demandé. Alors là voilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Quatre autres suivront, dès que je les aurais tapés à l'odinateur, ils sont sur papier pour l'instant.**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 - Monsieur le professeur**

.

Tony pousse la porte du conservatoire en douceur, comme il le fait presque tous les jours depuis plusieurs semaines. Hélas pour lui, le gardien l'attend de pied ferme de l'autre côté, plutôt remonté. L'agent se fige tandis que la porte se referme derrière lui.

- Heu... Salut?

L'homme ne bronche pas. Il laisse passer un temps avant de déclarer froidement:

- Les clés!

Tony lui tend le trousseau qu'il a à la main. L'homme lui jette un regard noir tout en s'approchant. Tony déglutit difficilement, certain de passer un sale quart d'heure. L'homme l'examine, puis :

- Tu es en retard!

Tony soupire.

- Je sais Joe, mais on a eu pas mal de boulot aujourd'hui.

- Le téléphone, ça existe!

- Ce serait apparu sur les factures.

- Dans ce cas, je vais m'acheter un portable.

- Tu rigoles!

- Qu'est-ce-que tu crois? Je sais vivre avec mon temps. Tu ne penses tout de même pas que je vais me contenter de regarder le MP3 que je me suis acheté?

- Non, bien sûr que non.

- Bien, maintenant au travail.

Tony acquiesce et emboite le pas au vieil homme. Joe lui rappelle parfois son ancien professeur de musique. Il a bien fait de le choisir.

Cela faisait trois semaines qu'il avait repris le piano, jouant clandestinement au Conservatoire. Il avait rapidement conclu qu'il lui fallait un nouveau professeur. Alors un jour il avait engagé la conversation avec Joe Nolls, le gardien. C'était le mieux placé pour lui apprendre qui pourrait jouer ce rôle. Ils avaient sympathisé. Le hasard faisant parfois bien les choses, il s'était avéré que Joe avait enseigné.

Tony avait rapidement pris sa décision. Joe serait un excellent professeur.

oOo

Alors un soir, il était arrivé plus tôt que d'habitude. Il jouait depuis à peine quelques minutes quand le gardien avait ouvert la porte à la volée, bien décidé à mettre la main sur le pianiste fantôme qui sévissait chez lui depuis plusieurs semaines.

- Bonsoir Joe, avait déclaré Tony en s'interrompant.

Le vieil homme s'était figé.

- Tony!

- Ça va?

- Je... oui. Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais là?

- Je joue.

- Tu joues?

- Oui.

Il avait plaqué quelques accords.

- Impossible! Ça ne peut pas être toi.

- Pourquoi?

- Mais parce que...

Seulement, il n'était pas parvenu à terminer sa phrase.

- Alors c'est toi! Mais enfin pourquoi?

- Pourquoi quoi?

- Cesse de faire l'imbécile, j'ai passé l'âge!

- C'est de plus en plus difficile de jouer tranquillement ici. Alors je me suis dit que si tu étais au courant ça réglerait le problème.

- C'est pour ça que tu es devenu ami avec moi?

- Non.

Le silence s'était installé quelques instants avant que le gardien reprenne.

- J'ai été professeur autrefois.

- Je sais.

- Dans ce cas, tu sais également que je vais me charger de toi.

- Je m'en doutais un peu.

- Dans ce cas jeune freluquet, apporte moi un siège que je me pose. Nous allons tout reprendre depuis le début!

C'est depuis ce jour que Tony retrouvait Joe dès qu'il le pouvait pour leurs leçons clandestines.

oOo

Plusieurs heures passent avant que le maître stoppe le cours. Contrairement à d'habitude, il retient son élève.

- Il faut qu'on parle.

- De quoi?

- De toi.

- Joe!

- Écoute-moi! On ne va pas continuer comme ça éternellement. Il faut le dire.

- Non.

- Tu pourrais pourtant suivre un meilleur enseignement que le mien, t'améliorer et faire carrière!

- Jamais!

- Tony!

- Non, c'est hors de question! Personne ne doit savoir. Je fais déjà un boulot que j'aime, je n'ai aucune intention d'en changer. Et puis franchement, commencer à mon âge? Arrête de délirer!

- D'autres seraient mieux placés que moi pour te prodiguer des conseils.

- Et tout le monde serait au courant! C'est non.

- Mais enfin pourquoi?

- Ils ne comprendraient pas.

- Qui ça « ils »? Ta famille? Ton équipe? Tes amis?

- C'est la même chose!

- Pourquoi ne comprendraient-ils pas?

- Ce n'est pas mon genre, ça ne me ressemble pas.

- Donc tu as peur qu'ils te voient autrement, qu'ils te voient tel que tu es.

Silence.

- Tony, tu es un pianiste de talent, tu ne peux pas changer ça. Alors de quoi as-tu peur?

- C'est faux.

- Pardon?

- Je suis tout l'opposé de ce que tu dis.

- Pour eux?

- Pour moi.

- Tu as tort et tu le sais!

Il marque une pause.

- Tony, ce n'est pas parce qu'ils te verront différemment qu'ils vont te tourner le dos. Pour l'instant j'accepte de ne rien dire. On va continuer comme ça.

Le jeune homme sourit.

- Mais que se soit bien clair, ce ne sera pas une excuse pour arriver en retard ou relâcher ton travail.

- Aucun problème.

- On se revoit demain dans ce cas.

- À demain monsieur le professeur.

- Oui, c'est ça à demain.

Le gardien se lève en grommelant, tandis que l'agent passe la porte ses clés dans une main, ses partitions dans l'autre.

* * *

**La suite vous convient ?**


	5. Les intrigues du gardien

**Chapitre 5 - Les intrigues du gardien**

.

Plusieurs mois passent sans que la situation évolue. Joe a beau faire, Tony campe fermement sur ses positions. Il a fait une concession une seule fois, autorisant le maître à l'enregistrer pendant une séance pour avoir l'avis de professionnels.

Le jugement a été sans appel dès la première écoute. Ils avaient affaire à un virtuose. Seulement lorsque le professeur a rapporté les critiques élogieuses à son élève, il a rencontré un véritable mur. Le jeune homme a concédé qu'il se débrouillait bien, mais à rejeter tout ce qui s'apparentait à une louange. Il a seulement retenu les différents avis requérant plus de travail pour s'améliorer. Il rejette totalement l'idée de perfectionnement pour se cantonner à celle d'apprentissage. Dix mois que cela dure. Dix mois que le vieux gardien désespère d'ouvrir les yeux à l'élève le plus talentueux et le plus buté qu'il n'ait jamais eu!

Alors ce lundi là il décide de prendre le taureau par les cornes et de le jeter dans l'arène. El Maestro, comme l'appelle Tony, est le directeur du Conservatoire, c'est lui que Joe décide d'aller voir pour résoudre son problème. Il rapporte rapidement qu'il a découvert l'identité du pianiste fantôme et lui fait écouter l'enregistrement. L'homme est sous le charme. Le gardien lui soumet alors une proposition. Aussi étrange qu'elle soit, il l'accepte.

oOo

Il est minuit passé quand Anthony DiNozzo s'installe au piano. Son ami vient vers lui et lui tend des partitions.

- Joue-moi ça! Ne discute pas et fais-le.

L'agent referme la bouche et saisit les feuillets. Il ne prend pas la peine de découvrir de quoi il s'agit, seul le nom Beethoven retient son attention et rapidement ses doigts courent sur les touches blanches et noires.

Les dernières notes n'ont pas fini de résonner dans la pièce que, stupéfiant le pianiste, le vieil homme déclare :

- Dehors!

- Pardon?

- Tu m'as très bien entendu, j'ai dit dehors!

Le ton est sans appel.

- Mais pourquoi? Que se passe-t-il?

- On se verra après demain à la même heure. Je t'expliquerai. Maintenant sort d'ici! Vite!

L'urgence dans sa voix est flagrante, alors sans comprendre Tony attrape ses affaires et quitte la salle. Il jette au passage un regard inquiet et intrigué au professeur.

À peine a-t-il quitté les lieux qu'El Maestro franchit la porte essoufflé.

- Vous l'avez raté, annonce Joe, de justesse.

- Quoi! Mais j'ai pourtant fais vite!

- Pas assez apparemment.

Le coureur s'effondre sur une chaise.

- C'est un rapide votre ami.

- Je vous l'ai dit, il ne veut pas qu'on sache qui il est.

- Et comment l'avez-vous découvert, alors?

- Il m'a laissé le rencontrer.

- Je vois. Je ne saurais donc pas qui est cet homme qui joue les plus grands chefs d'œuvres comme s'il respirait. Tant pis, ce sera pour une prochaine fois. Le concert est pour bientôt de toute façon.

- Dois-je comprendre que...

- Oui. Vous pouvez dire à votre pianiste qu'il sera au programme de ce gala. Je vous donnerai les précisions demain ou plutôt tout à l'heure. Bonne nuit Joe.

- Bonne nuit monsieur.

El Maestro prend congé. Joe se félicite de sa manœuvre. Tout a marché comme il l'espérait. Tony va devoir se produire. Le gala de charité de fin d'année est très réputé, il ne pourra pas se désister. Reste maintenant à mettre au courant le principal concerné, et c'est bien là le plus difficile.


	6. Le refus du pianiste

**Chapitre 6 - Le refus du pianiste**

.

Tony avance d'un pas tranquille vers la scène. La salle de spectacle du Conservatoire est impressionnante, non par sa taille, mais par l'atmosphère qui s'en dégage. Sur l'estrade, Joe fait les cent pas. Il tient une sorte de petit carnet dans les mains et ne cesse de le tourner dans tous les sens.

- Ah! Te voilà enfin!

- Bonsoir Joe. Je suis heureux de te revoir! Moi aussi Tony. Alors quoi de neuf au boulot?

- Oui, bonsoir Tony. Je constate que tu vas bien, donc on va arrêter ce petit jeu.

- Je vais enfin savoir pourquoi tu m'as foutu dehors il y a deux jours? questionne-t-il en le rejoignant.

- Je t'ai demandé de partir, ce n'est pas la même chose.

- Et?

- Le directeur était dans le bâtiment. Dès que tu as eu fini de jouer, il s'est précipité dans la salle pour savoir qui tu étais.

- Attends, le directeur était là!

- C'est moi qui lui avait demandé de venir.

- Quoi!

- Je lui ai fait écouter l'enregistrement. Ensuite je lui ai proposé de venir t'écouter jouer. S'il était convaincu, il acceptait.

- Accepter quoi?

Joe lui tend le carnet.

- C'est le programme du gala de charité en faveur des plus démunis. Il est organisé tous les ans. Ce sont les élèves du Conservatoire qui se produisent normalement, mais le directeur a fait une exception. Tu es le dernier à passer.

Tony est assommé par ses révélations. Il tourne fébrilement les pages de papier en cherchant son nom. Il finit par trouver celui du dernier musicien.

- « Le Pianiste »? Très original!

- Je n'ai pas fait mettre ton nom. Je suis le seul à savoir que c'est toi.

- Non.

- Non?

Tony lui rend le programme.

- C'est non. Hors de question que j'y aille.

- Tu n'as que ces mots à la bouche ma parole! Tu ne peux pas te désister. Tout le monde sait déjà qu'un anonyme de talent sera présent ce soir là.

Tony grimace. Il fait de nouveau barrage au mot « talent ».

- Un autre me remplacera.

- Impossible.

- Je n'irai pas. D'ailleurs j'arrête tout. J'ai été content de travailler avec toi, mais c'est fini. Adieu Joe.

Il descend de l'estrade et s'éloigne.

- Tu m'as dit pourquoi tu as approfondi et arrêté le piano étant enfant, crie Joe.

Tony avance d'un pas décidé entre les allées.

- Que c'est à cause de ta mère, continue le vieil homme. Mais il y a quelque chose que tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué, c'est pourquoi tu as repris!

Il ralentit et esquisse un mouvement de tête en direction de la scène, puis renonce et abandonne Joe à la salle.

L'homme porte une main à sa poitrine alors que Tony vient de disparaître. Il s'assoit sur le sol tout en cherchant ses cachets dans sa veste.

Même après les avoir avalé, il lui faudra du temps pour se calmer et être capable de rallier son office.

Son palpitant fait des siennes de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps. Les émotions de ce soir n'ont rien arrangé.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Zéro. C'est le nombre de nouvelles qu'a eu le professeur de son élève à la suite de leur différent, pendant les deux semaines qui ont suivi. Et maintenant c'est l'heure du gala de charité du Conservatoire.

Les gens se massent aux portes, pressés d'entrer. Il faut dire que la température extérieur est relativement basse. Le directeur accueille les spectateurs un sourire plaqué sur les lèvres. Ceux qui le connaissent parviennent tout de même à voir transparaître son inquiétude vis à vis de la soirée.

Il n'est pas le seul dont le sourire est forcé. C'est également le cas de Joe Nolls, le gardien. L'homme voit défiler les visages sans trouver celui qu'il cherche.

La soirée débute. Musiciens, chanteurs et danseurs défilent sur scène. Toutefois l'un d'eux manque à l'appel. Joe prévient le régisseur qu'il risque de manquer un pianiste ce soir. Celui-ci en pend note sans s'en inquiéter. Ce ne sera pas la première fois qu'un artiste stressé arrivera à la dernière minute. Le gardien ne répond rien, mais il ne partage pas son optimisme.

Le temps passe et « Le Pianiste » n'est toujours pas en vue. Joe s'effondre sur une chaise alors que son protégé est annoncé. Les secondent s'écoulent, mais personne ne se présente sur scène. C'était à prévoir. Le professeur pense maintenant à la façon dont il va devoir expliquer cette absence.

* * *

**Alors ?**

**Je vous poste la suite dés que j'ai fini de la taper à l'ordi.**

**Et merci pour la review! J'espère qu'elle servira d'exemple!**


	7. Promesse

**Chapitre 7 - Promesse**

.

Soudain des pas se font entendre sur scène. Joe relève la tête alors qu'un air de Schubert résonne dans la salle. La première chose qu'il pense c'est que ce n'est pas Tony mais un remplaçant. Le pianiste a le visage dissimulé par un panama noir, incliné sur son visage. Le port altier, l'homme a l'attitude d'un artiste se produisant régulièrement. Son costume est impeccable et aussi sombre que son couvre-chef. Il ne porte ni cravate, ni nœud papillon sur sa chemise blanche.

Il termine le morceau brillamment interprété sous les applaudissements nourris de l'assistance. Il attend qu'ils s'apaisent avant que ses mains se mettent à courir d'une touche à l'autre. Joe ne reconnaît pas le morceau interprété, mais il est subjugué. Lorsque son compositeur l'achève, c'est la standing ovation. Il ne saurait dire si c'est le pianiste, ce qu'il vient de jouer ou l'ensemble de la représentation qui est salué. En tout cas, l'inconnu porte sa main au rebord de son chapeau et incline la tête pour saluer. Il disparait dans les coulisses sans s'être présenté.

oOo

La salle est vidée de ses occupants quand Joe y retourne. Le concert a été un franc succès, le mystérieux pianiste a fait sensation.

Le professeur s'installe sur un fauteuil au premier rang, épuisé. Le piano à queue est toujours sur scène.

- Ce n'est plus de mon âge, grommelle-t-il.

- Mais tu ne pourrais pas t'en passer, retentit une voix derrière lui.

L'homme se retourne sur le musicien vêtu de noir.

- Tony!

- Je ne pouvais pas te décevoir, explique le jeune homme.

- On peut dire que tu sais soigner ton entrée!

- Y avait pas ma taille pour un tutu à paillette.

- Imbécile! Ça te plait de me faire des frayeurs pareilles?

- Avoue que ça t'a plu!

- Ces jeunes, tous pareils, soupire Joe.

Son compagnon prend place dans le siège à sa droite.

- Ça fait bizarre tu sais, annonce-t-il, d'être sous le feu des projecteurs.

- Sans aucun doute.

Instant de silence et puis...

- Pourquoi?

La question du professeur est sibylline, mais l'élève n'en a pas besoin de plus pour la comprendre.

- Parce que j'adore ça.

Joe attend qu'il développe, ce qui ne tarde pas.

- Jouer m'a toujours fait du bien. Je me sens libre, ailleurs... c'est un sentiment étrange, mais grisant.

- Tu es un pianiste dans l'âme.

- C'est ça.

Tony n'y croit pas mais ne veut pas détromper son ami, qui reprend.

- Je veux que tu me fasses une promesse...

La voix est faible. Tony constate alors que Joe est très pâle.

- Tu n'as pas l'air bien. Je...

- Écoute-moi!

- Je t'écoute.

- Promets-moi de ne jamais arrêter le piano.

- Joe!

- Promets-le-moi!

- Je te le promets.

- Bien, bien.

L'homme est de plus en plus pale. Tony prend son pouls tout en sortant son portable.

- J'appelle une ambulance. Il faut que tu vois un docteur.

- Non!

Joe se lève, pour s'effondrer aussitôt. Seul la poigne solide de son camarade l'empêche de s'écraser au sol. Tony l'allonge tout en composant le numéro des urgences. L'homme est inconscient.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Tony déambule dans les couloirs de l'hôpital à la recherche du docteur qui s'occupe de Joe. Le médecin ne lui apprendra rien qu'il ne sache déjà. Le gardien a de graves problèmes cardiaques. Malgré les avancées de la médecine, seul le repos sera son meilleur allié dans les mois à venir. Soixante-seize ans c'est encore jeune, pourtant son cœur en a décidé autrement. Déjà deux semaines qu'il est dans le coma.

L'agent pénètre dans la chambre et s'installe dans le siège à côté du lit.

- Salut vieux, encore à pioncer, hein! Profites-en bien, ça ne durera pas. Dés que tu te réveilles on se remet au travail!

Et, comme tous les jours, il raconte ensuite quelques anecdotes de sa journée au NCIS. Comment ils ont arrêté leur coupable, le nombre de café que Gibbs s'est enfilé, les nouvelles erreurs de langage de Ziva, le débat entre Abby et le bleu au sujet du meilleur logiciel dernier cri qu'elle veut installer, la nouvelle histoire de Ducky, la copine de Palmer ou le cure dent de Vance. Au bout d'une heure, il se tait, se lève, le salue et s'en va.

Pas une seule fois il n'aura parler de lui.

Comme tous les jours, il va aller au Conservatoire tenir sa promesse. Comme tous les jours, il va accumuler la fatigue de ses nuits, blanches pour la plupart, passées au piano et de ses journées au boulot. Gibbs et les autres ont fini par remarquer son épuisement, mais ça n'a changé en rien sa façon de faire. Il grappille quelques minutes de sommeil dés qu'il le peut tout en maintenant un niveau élevé de caféine dans son organisme. Ses rares jours de congé il les passe à récupérer, prenant tout de même le temps de passer au Conservatoire et à l'hôpital.

Il a bien conscience que cette situation ne pourra pas durer.

* * *

**La confrontation avec l'équipe est pour le prochain chapitre! Tenez bon!**


	8. Confrontation

**Merci pour les reviews! **

**Voilà le dernier chapitre, j'y ajoutrai un épilogue bientôt. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me décider sur la façon dont devait se passer la confrontation avec le reste de l'équipe. J'ai fait un choix, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez.**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 - Confrontation**

.

Aujourd'hui, cela fait un an jour pour jour qu'un agent du NCIS a renoué avec le piano. Un homme qui se trouve sur la scène de la salle de spectacle du Conservatoire de Washington devant l'instrument.

Dans une chambre d'hôpital, un vieux professeur de musique ouvre les yeux. Il sort de la torpeur dans laquelle il est resté plongé plusieurs semaines.

Au sein d'une des agences fédérales de la ville, un homme se lève pour aller se prendre un café. Ses collègues s'activent autour de lui, concentrés sur leurs écrans.

Aujourd'hui, tout va changer, tout doit changer, mais certains l'ignorent encore.

oOo

Anthony DiNozzo entame les premières notes de la nouvelle mélodie qu'il a composé. Le compte à rebours vient de commencer.

À peine a-t-il retrouvé ses esprits et pris connaissance de ce qu'il s'est passé pendant son coma que Joe Nolls demande un téléphone. Il est bien décidé à faire bouger les choses. Pour le meilleur... comme pour le pire!

Assis à son bureau, son café dans les mains, l'agent spécial Leroy Jethro Gibbs maudit la personne qui ose l'importuner dans un moment pareil. Il attrape son portable qui sonne sans discontinuer et décroche.

oOo

Tony se laisse emporter par la musique. Il est en repos aujourd'hui. Il est ailleurs.

Joe n'a jamais apprécié mentir, sauf pour la bonne cause. Il rend le téléphone au médecin qui le regarde d'un air réprobateur et invoque un cas de forces majeures pour s'expliquer.

Gibbs saisit son arme et ordonne à Ziva et Tim d'en faire de même. Il attrape ses clés de voiture et fonce vers l'ascenseur, un air inquiet sur le visage. Bientôt un véhicule file à toute allure dans les rues de la capitale.

oOo

Le Conservatoire est désert. Les trois agents y pénètrent armes au poing. Ils avancent silencieusement dans les couloirs, sur leur gardes.

Ils se rendent soudain compte qu'une mélodie rompt le silence ambiant. Aux aguets, ils se dirigent vers son origine. Les portes battantes de la salle de spectacle apparaissent. La musique se fait plus précise. Gibbs resserre sa prise sur son arme. Ils se mettent en position.

Les battants s'ouvrent vivement sur la salle. Les trois agents se figent sur le seuil, armes baissées. Ils ont trouvé l'origine de la mélodie.

Tony relève la tête. Son visage se ferme alors que ses bras retombent le long de son corps. Il détourne les yeux pour regarder droit devant lui, fixant un obscure point des coulisses.

Le silence s'installe.

oOo

Les armes sont rangées dans leurs holsters respectifs. L'absence de bruit devient pesante. Qui osera rompre le calme ambiant? Qui osera demander des réponses? La stupéfaction de chacun est telle qu'il n'est pas sûr que cela arrive rapidement.

Tony passe sa main sur son visage en soupirant.

- Je suppose que Joe s'est réveillé, commence-t-il.

Personne ne réagit.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter.

Nouvelle pause.

- Juste par curiosité... il vous a dit quoi pour vous faire venir ici?

- Que tu avais des ennuis, répond Gibbs.

- Évidemment, soupire Tony. Et maintenant?

- Tu joues.

La surprise et l'incrédulité se peigne sur le visage du jeune homme.

- Pardon!

- Je n'ai pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien DiNozzo!

Il regarde tour à tour son patron et ses deux collègues. Bien que silencieux, leurs visages affichent la même demande. Il soupire de nouveau avant de rendre les armes.

- Une préférence?

Gibbs sourit. Ziva se charge de répondre.

- Ce que tu jouais quand on est arrivé, c'était pas mal.

Tony reporte son attention sur le piano. Il ferme les yeux, se coupant ainsi de ses collègues. Maudissant son professeur, il entame les premières notes de son nouveau morceau.

* * *

**Si vous avez des suggestions, des envies pour l'épilogue dîtes-le moi, je pourrais peut-être les y intégrer.**


	9. Epilogue

**Voilà la fin de l'histoire. Désolé pour le retard!**

**Longue hésitation sur la façon dont je devais l'écrire, donc j'attends vos avis. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Épilogue**

.

Comme tous les jours Joe Nolls ouvre les portes du Conservatoire. Après avoir quitter l'hôpital, le vieil homme a repris son poste là-bas, faisant fi des recommandations du médecin. Il fait tout de même plus attention qu'avant.

En saluant les premiers élèves, il ne peut s'empêcher de penser à Tony DiNozzo, son ami pianiste.

Après lui avoir bien fait comprendre qu'il n'avait pas du tout apprécié sa manœuvre pour que son équipe soit au courant de son secret, il s'est résolu à accepter que le piano soit une partie non négligeable de son existence. Il vient jouer plusieurs fois dans la semaine, sous la surveillance de Joe, tout en refusant que quelqu'un d'autre apprenne la vérité. Personne ne le lui reproche ou n'a tenté de le faire changer d'avis pour l'instant. Il a déjà énormément de mal avec l'idée que ses amis le sachent, il vaut mieux attendre.

Joe va tranquillement s'asseoir à son bureau,réfléchissant déjà au prochains morceaux qu'il va faire interpréter à son élève.

oOo

Tony jette son sac au sol à peine arrivé chez lui. Ils ont travaillé toute la nuit pour résoudre leur dernière enquête. Il s'effondre sur le lit dès qu'il entre dans sa chambre, il a besoin de sommeil, surtout si il passe une partie de la nuit au Conservatoire.

Il a prévu de s'acheter un piano, seulement son appartement est incompatible avec cette idée. Aussi, en plus des cours et du boulot, il passe son temps à chercher un nouvel appart et un instrument de qualité, sans mettre à sec son compte en banque.

Peut-importe le temps que ça va lui prendre, il sait que ça vaut le coup. Abby aussi, puisqu'elle lui demande tous les jours où il en est de ses recherches et si il veut qu'elle lui file un coup de main. Il a refusé, ses goûts et les siens, même pour ce qui est de se loger, sont plutôt différents.

Il se met à sourire. Il se souvient parfaitement du jour où elle et Ducky on apprit qu'il jouait du piano. Instant mémorable s'il en est où ni l'un ni l'autre n'ont été capable d'aligner deux mots d'affiler. Les deux bavards incapable de parler, voilà qui allait rester dans les annales.

C'était Ziva qui avait proposé une soirée musique. Ils pourraient avoir le Conservatoire pour eux tout seul le temps d'une soirée. Quel avait été leur surprise quand Tony s'était installé au piano à côté de la jeune femme et qu'ils avaient joué à quatre mains. Leurs visages stupéfaits avaient été immortalisés par McGee quand Ziva l'avait laissé seul avec l'instrument. Oui, décidément un instant mémorable.

Ce qu'absolument personne ne sait pour l'instant c'est que Tony leur réserve une autre surprise.

Il a repéré différentes soirée organisées pour des œuvres de charité qui mettent au point leur programme. Et il a décidé d'en faire partie. Il sera présent sous le nom « Le Pianiste ». L'une d'entre elles a lieu dans trois semaines, il a déjà les invitations pour ses amis.

Reste maintenant à leur annoncer qu'il va se produire sur scène. Ce ne sera pas facile, mais tant pis. Il a renoué avec le piano, et il ne compte pas s'en détacher de sitôt...

**Fin**

* * *

**Et maintenant, j'attends vos avis, alias coms, alias reviews!**

**Pour ce qui est du nom "Le pianiste", je devais trouver autre chose, sauf que... j'ai oublié! Ca devait être dans une autre langue : espagnol ou italien, mais encore une fois, j'ai oublié de chercher la traduction. **

**En même temps, je ne pense pas que ce soit dramatique! Enfin pour la review de "la critique", si ce nom ne t'a pas plu, tans pis, maintenant je m'explique, mais je crois que si tu as tout lu, un avis général sur l'histoire aurait été sympa!**


End file.
